


I'm Here For You

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Epidermolysis Bullosa, M/M, skin disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a celebration at Viggo's resturant and Orlando comes even though he knew he should stay home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are borrowed from and her lovely story [Chalk Butterfly](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=cynical_terror&keyword=Chalk+Butterfly&filter=all), if you haven't read it please do it is so much worth reading (I'm not sure if you need to ask her friend you). I'm not as good as her or know as much about Epidermolysis Bullosa, so please have that in mind.
> 
> This is the second story; first was [Relaps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/350029)

He felt that he was failing; he could not keep his face blank from the pain. He had managed to hide that his skin had blistered up into a full bloom, but as he had promise Viggo, to attend at the restaurant's celebration before he had fall three day's ago. Orlando had went there, tried to pretend it was nothing. 

He hadn't had heart to say to Viggo he probably would have needed to stay at home. At Viggo's question why he kept his mittens on, he had said he was cold and to his relief Viggo didn't asked more. 

In the long run, he had tried to stay at Viggo's side, mingle with the guests, personal and friends, but the walking and not to be able to avoid touching and bumping of his hands pushed him slowly to be exhausted as he could feel how tender his skin had become.

He had excuse himself from talking with Sean and Miranda and was on the way to the loo when a guest suddenly had staggered and turned right into him. Losing his balance he had hit a table and without thinking caught himself. Unavoidable, he had put pressure on the already raw places and he had shouted.

Several around him had looked at him, wondering what happen. Through the tears Orlando saw how Viggo made his way between the people. He just wanted to disappear.

"Love, what happened?" Viggo's voice tried to get through the restaurants buzz. "Orlando! Love, speak to me! Where are you hurt?"

Still trying to get his breathing to normal and through the pain, he couldn't answer. He knew he had fisted his hands and that didn't help either. Feeling Viggo's arms coming around him, he blocked everything around him out, sank into his embrace and tried to feel protected from the world.

When Viggo didn't get any reply and he felt how Orlando was shaking, he first embraces him. Feeling how Orlando leaned into him, he at least let Orlando know he was there. When Orland calmed down some, he slowly started to move them away from the people. Going to his office and closing the door, Viggo led Orlando to sit down in his chair. 

Stroking away Orlando's curls and drying the tears from his face he asked again what happened. The only reply he got was some hiccups and more tears. Viggo let his eyes go to Orlando's hands that still was fisted and held to his chest, Viggo carefully tried Orlando to loosen them. 

"No, please don't." A faint whisper came from Orlando.

"Love, you have to. Please show them to me. If you press to much your skin will burst." Viggo tried.

"I don't want to."

"I see that you are hurting. Have you pushed yourself too far? Did you hurt yourself?"

Orlando looked up at Viggo, one part wanting to push him away, as he didn't want any pity and the other loved him for his concern. Instead of saying anything he let Viggo see and took of his mittens.

He didn't want to look, but seeing Viggo's expression told him it was not good.

"My love you are bleeding. This can't have come from only tonight." Viggo's said as he had examined the bandage Orlando had wrapped his hands in. "This decides that we leaving now."

"No, no you can't leave, it's your celebration." Orlando tried to not be the one that spoiled the evening.

"There is no question. We are going home and probably on the way pass a pharmacy, to judge the bandage, we are out of the mepitel." Viggo carefully tried to get the mittens back on, as it was better to do the cleaning at home.

"I'm sorry, Viggo." Orlando said as he could breathe little easier after a few minutes.

"There nothing to be sorry for, love." Viggo assured. "I'm here for you and you know you don't need to hide how you feel for me. If you don't tell me, I'm not able to help you and I want you to feel as well as possible." 

Viggo showed it with first kissing Orlando on his forehead and then on his mouth.  
"I will just let Sean know that we are leaving, so I'll be back soon." Viggo rose.

Orlando just nodded. He was quite relieved how it went for Viggo to learn what happened.


End file.
